So Much for My Happy Ending
by Dark Ray
Summary: AU, Ryou's been asked to watch over his mentally challenged sister, Amane. Ryou X Bakura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Background: This is an AU in which Amane (Ryou's sister) is still alive and living with him. Bakura and Ryou had parted ways a while ago before Amane came. She had to stay with her brother because of an illness. I don't know what Amane looks like, so just think of Ryou with boobs.

So Much for My Happy Ending

"Brother Ryou, Brother Ryou," Amane cried as she ran to her brother who was at work doing the bills in the study.

"What's wrong, sis" Ryou said as he took off his reading glasses and stared at the distressed Amane.

"It won't open" Amane said as she looked down at a jar of peanut butter in her hand.

"Amane, I told you that if you ever need anything just ask me and I'll do it for you," Ryou sighed as he took the jar and casually untwisted it.

"I just want to do something for myself! Don't believe what all those stupid doctors tell you Ryou, I can take care of myself," Amane said stubbornly as she took back the now open jar of peanut butter and left the room.

Ryou sighed again and leaned back in his chair. He felt so horrible and responsible for his sister. Last week he got a call from the doctor asking him to come in. Amane was sitting on in a chair in tears mumbling to her. The doctor had diagnosed her with mentally challenged. The doctor required Amane to live with him and look after her.

He had always thought something was wrong with her. He would never admit it though, even when he watched her suffer through school. Ryou couldn't fathom the idea that his own sibling could be retarded. Thankfully it was only a mild case, but why they found it out so late in her life (she's 18) is beyond his understanding.

"Ryou!" Amane's voice yelled from the kitchen with joy, breaking Ryou's train of thought.

"What's wrong," he yelled back as he darted like a arrow into the kitchen. Amane had gotten a butter knife and smeared peanut butter onto a slice of bread.

"I did it all by myself," Amane said smiling as she handed it to Ryou. "Eat it and see if you like it."

Ryou took a bite and nodded his head in appreciation to Amane's work. After they cleaned up, Ryou made dinner and Amane sat on the couch and watched TV. Ryou was planning on making stir-fry for dinner.

"No chicken," he thought as he looked at the chicken less freezer. "You can't have stir-fry with out chicken; I must go to the store and pick some up." He looked over at Amane, who was watching her favorite show.

"Grab your jacket Amane, I have to go to the store to pick up some chicken," Ryou called as he slipped on his shoes.

"Can't I just stay here and watch my show," Amane wined at her brother. "You'll only be gone for a couple of minutes."

This was true, the grocery store was right across the street. Ryou was hungry for dinner and let it get the best of him as he left Amane home alone.

A minute after Ryou had left the door of the apartment began making sounds and the door opened.

"Ryou?" Amane cried as a commercial came on. She heard foot steps, but they were too thunderous to be Ryou's. Chills ran up her spine and she turned off the TV and sunk down on the couch.

Who ever it was entered the room where Amane was and whispered in a low, raspy voice, "Ryou..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, duh!

So Much for my Happy Ending

Recap

"Can't I just stay here and watch my show," Amane wined at her brother. "You'll only be gone for a couple of minutes."

This was true, the grocery store was right across the street. Ryou was hungry for dinner and let it get the best of him as he left Amane home alone.

A minute after Ryou had left the door of the apartment began making sounds and the door opened.

"Ryou?" Amane cried as a commercial came on. She heard foot steps, but they were too thunderous to be Ryou's. Chills ran up her spine and she turned off the TV and sunk down on the couch.

Who ever it was entered the room where Amane was and whispered in a low, raspy voice, "Ryou…"

Amane did not recognize this voice, nor did she like it. Her arms were shaking as she surveyed the area for a phone. Ryou had always told her to call 911 incase he was not their in an emergency. She saw the cordless phone on the chair next to her. Her hand reached out to pick it up when a voice stopped her.

"Ryou!" the voice shouted again. He was now in the kitchen, and of all things he was going through their fridge.

"What does he want? Where's Ryou!" Amane thought over and over again as all her fears came true.

"Guess the little bastard ain't home," he chuckled as he walked into the living room. His footsteps were loud and intimidating. Amane put her hand over her mouth to prevent her screaming in terror. She wanted him to leave, but was too defenseless to even move.

She curled into a ball and sucking her thumb. Above her, there was breathing. She sat their for awhile waiting for him to leave. After what seemed like a lifetime she looked up and was face to face with the man who had broken into her home.

Meanwhile at the store, Ryou was having some difficulty in the frozen foods section. He couldn't pick which pizza or dinner he wanted. Ryou always felt terrible that he and Amane seemed to eat nothing but unhealthy food everyday. Upon realization that he was even worse leaving her home alone for ten minutes now, Ryou had to make a quick choice. Blindly, he reached his hand into the coldness and pulled out a package of Mac n' Cheese.

"Amane, I'm home," Ryou said as he took off his shoes and laid his frozen package on the kitchen counter. Silence crept through the whole house. "Amane!" Ryou shouted as he furiously began running around the house in search of her.

Thoughts, stories, and excuses flooded Ryou's head as to where she would be. Sadly, she was not in the apartment. Ryou picked up his phone and dialed 911. In a short matter of time, police where scrutinizing his home.

"So let me get this straight, you left your mentally challenged sister home alone for ten minutes as you ran to the store to buy food," the cop told Ryou as he read the notes he had taken.

"True, but you don't have to make me sound so evil," Ryou said as he put his head down in shame for what he had done. He would never forgive himself for anything that happened to her.

"We found this," a fellow cop said to the man speaking to Ryou. The cop held up a plastic bag with cans of beer in them.

"You drink?" the man said to Ryou as he poised his pen to write any comment or movement he would make.

"Hardly sir, why is that such a concern," Ryou said as he started to breathe hard. He knew he was innocent, he was at the store.

"Sir, we're going to have to arrest you," the man said as he put his note pad away and a cop out a pair of handcuffs around his arms.

"That hurts," Ryou said as he tried to move his arms so they were in his vision. "I'm innocent! I just want my sister back and safe."

"Alert the news, we have quite an interesting case here," the man said as Ryou was escorted by two cops into the back of their police truck.

"Anything to say for yourself?" the cop in the front asked Ryou.

"I'm innocent," Ryou pleaded. The cop just laughed and they drove away.


End file.
